


of all the beauty that remains

by mendokayalways



Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hopeful Ending, I was crying over Keyleth's epilogue again, Language of Flowers, Scanlan Shorthalt (mentioned) - Freeform, Vax is the raven that goes to see Keyleth every day and you can pry that hc from my cold dead hands, and I'm so glad she gets Vilya back, but it still hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: ...and every day that raven comes to visit...
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	of all the beauty that remains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I know the kindest thing is to leave you alone  
> Title origin: "I don't think of all the misery, but of all the beauty that remains." - Anne Frank

The Champion returns to his matron, heart heavy but full of purpose. He doesn’t see her dark dress or the porcelain mask, but he feels her presence and hears her voice.

“Back so soon, my champion?”

He deposits the soul of the second-to-last remnant of his family. An old soul, full of story and music and mischief, set on its path to the Knowing Mistress’s library.

“I can’t bear to watch her mourn again.”

“You’ve watched her mourn plenty before.”

“She wasn’t truly alone before.”

His matron’s presence finally fills his vision. Her blank mask cannot hide the knowing tilt of her head.

“You’ve visited her every day since she retired to her duties.”

An old anger grew in him. “I should never have. I knew the kindest thing would’ve been to leave her alone. But I...” The anger left as quickly as it came.

“But you love her still. Centuries later.”

“Forever and always, I told her.”

“How very mortal of you, my champion.” Her tone isn't mocking. She's simply stating a fact.

“I serve you my queen. But I can only do so as long as I have that part of me.”

“And that is why I chose you.”

Vax’ildan looks out into the ether before finding that familiar string of fate that stretched so impossibly long.

“She still has so much to do. So much to impart on the world.”

A cold, pale hand settles on his shoulder.

“And she will need you for it.”

A laugh bursts from him. “She’s never needed me. Not for anything. But she loved me.”

“Still does.” She squeezes his shoulder providing a comfort only a centuries-long companion could. “Go to her. She may not need you in life, but grief is always better when shared.”

———*———

In another plane, the Voice of the Tempest is making an addition to her personal garden. Her weathered hands gently plant pink flowers with a warm yellow center. She hums a soft ballad to long lost friends when a familiar raven caw jolts her from her reverie. Black feathers rustle her hair as the raven settles on her shoulder. Keyleth sighs. A strange sound: equal parts contentment and grief.

“Hello, love.” She pats the dirt before giving the raven a light scratch. “Scanlan left yesterday. Did you know that? He was worried for me before he left. Wanted to make sure I wouldn’t do something stupid.” She laughs. “I had to convince him that I’d be fine.”

She stands up and brushes the dirt and tears off her face. “And I will be.”

She stares across her garden. Each plant a living memory for her family. For each friend. She looks towards the bird. Its eyes had never left her face. “I still have so much to do before I see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The flower Keyleth plants for Scanlan is called a deltoid-leaved dew plant and according to the language of flowers it translates to 'a serenade' which I thought was perfect for Scanlan. I went back and forth with dew plant and saffron crocus which translates to 'mirth' but I went with the more melancholy option of the two. 
> 
> I know this is sad, I'm sad. But you can make me happy by leaving kudos and commenting <3


End file.
